


Delicious Tears

by OracleOfTheRiver



Series: Personal Challenge: One for Every Kink [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sex, Sudjested anal fingering and anal sex, Tear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheRiver/pseuds/OracleOfTheRiver
Summary: Inspiring Kink: Tears or crying (Dacryphilia)Shanks is suffering from phantom pain. Mihawk has an idea of how to help. Also, he can't help himself with all the tears.*I don't own One Piece*P.S. To be clear, the pain Shanks is experiencing is extremely intense. More so then most he has suffered at any other point in his life. He is still bad ass. He's just having a bad day. Also, phantom pain is not just a psychologic problem. It can also be caused by nerves misfiring which results in very real physical pain.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Red-Haired Shanks
Series: Personal Challenge: One for Every Kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998325
Kudos: 26





	Delicious Tears

Creeping. That is the best way to describe it. It creeps closer and closer until finally revealing its ugly head. That's how Shanks describes the pain in his arm. Of course, there isn't any arm there. He'd lost it saving Luffy from a Sea King. He regrets nothing. He would do it again in a heartbeat.

Pain racks his side. He lets out a gasp. Shanks thinks, _Mighty Emperor my ass. Can't even deal with a little phantom pain._

The pain was usually more manageable for the Emperor. But, these last few days he had not even been willing to get out of bed.

When asked by his ships doctor to describe the pain Shank's had replied, "It feels like my arm is being digested while still attached." Jokes aside, Shank's really was having a hard time. Normally the pain had been more itching and temperature fluctuations. One second he'd feel cold and the next hot and visa versa. Today however, it feels as if an inferno is consuming his missing limb and shoulder. Burning him alive. The doc had said the length of time the pain can last varies from person to person. From a few days to months. Shanks is thinking he'll be one of those cases were it never stops.

So here he is. Laying in bed shivering, refusing to eat or, more disturbingly, DRINK!

This last fact has had Ben worried enough that he called someone he would prefer not to deal with.

Mihawk's ship arrives at the island. He walks up to the place where the Red-Haired Pirates are staying. Everyone is keeping a safe distance from a secluded hut. Shanks didn't want anybody seeing him.

Mihawk opens the door. Its dark. Which suits him just fine. When he turns to the bed on his right, he stops in his tracks. His usual stoic expression turns somewhat shocked and worried. Shanks is laying on his side facing away from him. His hand clutching his shoulder.

 _Beckman hadn't been exaggerating when he called._ Thought Mihawk.

Mihawk ventures closer to the bed. "Shanks?" He asks quietly. The figure stirs. Slowly, a head turns to look at him. Tears are in his eyes.

"Mihawk... how ya bin?... didn't expect... to see you... here." What little energy he has is used up as his head falls back to where it had been.

Mihawk sits on the edge of the bunk. He is grateful the other male can't see the way his pupils are dilating with arousal or, the flushed tone of his face. Shanks tears are driving him crazy. And he only just arrived. He reprimands himself internally. He is here for Shanks. Not to satisfy his own needs.

However, an idea strikes him. Maybe he could kill two birds with one swing of his sword. After all, all Shanks really needs right now is a distraction.

Mihawk inwardly muses, _So Beckman, **this** is why you called **me**._

He brings his mouth next to Shank's ear. He gently blows into it. Shanks makes a confused noise. Looking sideways with his eyes, he asks, "What's that for?"

Mihawk replies, "It'll make you feel better."

"Some old timer healing trick?" Shanks replies with pained amusement.

Mihawk's voice is heavy with arousal. "Oh... ancient."

His tone makes Shanks shiver. Not in pain but, in anticipation of the promise in that voice.

Mihawk continues to kiss and blow gently along Shank's head, threw his hair, up and down his neck. Shank's likes every bit of the attention. And there! Mihawk sees it. Shanks relaxes. Ever so slightly.

He decides to take it further. Slipping his hand under neither Shank's head, he turns his face upwards to engage in a kiss. Shanks soon doesn't really care why Mihawk is doing this. He's to busy exploring Mihawk's mouth with his tongue. He is now laying on his back.

Shanks seems to be breathing oddly. Then something wet and warm touches Mihawk's cheek. He opens his eyes, disengaging the kiss, looking at Shank's. His tears have redoubled. "Am I hurting you more?" Mihawk asks. Ignoring what those tears are doing to himself.

Shanks replies "No. Not pain. Relief. The pain is fading." After a pause he adds, "But, if you don't hurry back here that may change." Mihawk needs no further encouragement. He kisses Shanks a little rougher this time but, it is reciprocated.

A thought strikes the red head's mind that makes him chuckle into the others mouth. Mihawk pulls back enough for them to breath and Shanks says, "Is my pain invigorating your sadistic nature, old friend?" He asks with a customary Shanks smile. Mihawk is relieved his old rival and friend is acting more like himself.

Mihawk replies by tracing the path of a tear from the edge of Shank's jaw, up his cheek, and to his eye with his tongue. "It's these, actually." he replies, voice laced with desire.

Shanks laughs, bringing his hand to his forehead. Mihawk gently grabs it and pins it above his head. He finds that Shanks has more tears flowing down his face.

Mihawk's lips are neutral but, his eyes tell all. Under his breath, Shanks hears him say, "Delicious.", as he uses his tongue to follow a line of of fresh tears down the side of his face toward his ear. He continues to lick Shank's face, ears, and neck. Kissing his eyes and everywhere else. Lapping up ever bit of his friends divine salted droplets. Replacing them with his saliva. Giving Shanks a glistened look when the few streams of light in the room hit his skin.

Mihawk is pleased his plan is working so splendidly. Shanks has things other then phantom pain to worry about. Soon, clothes are gone. Mihawk readies Shanks as he gives Mihawk kisses and nibbles around his neck. When Mihawk enters Shanks they both make sounds of want. Mihawk sets an agonizingly slow pace. He always likes controled and slow.

Shanks, however, is being driven up the wall. He decides its his goal to get his companion to lose control. With forced tears, he looks at Mihawk with challenge in his eyes. "Take me or, these tears will dry up." he threatens. The look in Mihawk's eyes says it all. Shanks thinks, _I win!_

  
Sounds of pleasure, mixed with a little pain, fill the hut.

And the air beyond.

  
........

  
Meanwhile...

  
The rest of the Red Haired Pirates all sit around camp fires roasting dinner. Each of them has cotton stuffed in their ears. That or, some thing else to close their ears with.

Ben thinks to himself, _Maybe my idea worked a little TOO well._

  
After they have all eaten they hit the hay. Cotton, etc., still firmly in place. They all know this will last a while.

  
.........

  
The next morning Mihawk sets sail. As do the Red Haired Pirates. The phantom pain still comes back occasionally but, Shanks can handle it.

Besides. Whenever it gets to be to much for him, Shanks knew where to find his dark elixir.

**Author's Note:**

> May edit some more.


End file.
